There are many DTMF-driven voice mail systems utilized throughout the corporate world. Typically, a caller uses the telephone keypad to navigate the menus of the DTMF-driven voice mail system to access the desired functions. These systems act as a centralized receptionist that enables callers to leave messages for an unavailable called party and enables the called party to retrieve their messages remotely.
Often, it is cumbersome for a caller to have to use the telephone keypad for accessing and navigating a traditional voice mail system. For example, cellular phones are becoming increasingly smaller and it is often difficult to press the correct keypad keys (that correspond to the required DTMF codes), especially while driving. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a system that allows callers to interact with a DTMF-driven voice mail system using voice commands for providing hands-free operation.